


Take Me Back to the Start

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [8]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, But kind of Clueless Vibes now tbh, F/M, FP Jones is Dad Goals, KathrynSebastianVibes, Pining, Plotting, VanDerBassVibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: "Alice, I thought we had an agreement. One: that we weren't right, and two: that our kids deserved a chance. So please tell me why my son has been sulking around avoiding Betty like the plague?"OR: The one where FP and Alice plot to get Jughead and Betty back together.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU part eight.





	Take Me Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Alas - I finally got the right tone to this chapter. This went through about 3 plot revisions...so hopefully this is satisfying.

It had been 3 weeks since they announced the divorce to their kids. FP had expected Jughead and Betty to be elated and immediately gravitate towards each other, but that didn't happen. In fact, Jughead was acting like a shell of himself. He didn't go back to live at the Jones’ residence; instead, he spent his time at Sunnyside sulking alone. Sadly, he also stopped hanging out with his friends. He hadn't seen Archie, Veronica, or Cheryl around - let alone Betty. 

He knew something was up, and he had to fix it. FP also knew that this probably had everything to do with his soon to be ex-wife. They had an agreement, but she was predictable ol' Ali. Somehow she always made the simplest things more difficult than they needed to be. 

 

* * *

 

FP sighed, as he sat outside Alice's new apartment. He knocked five minutes ago, but she wasn't answering the door. 

He was about to leave, when he heard the door slowly creak open. 

"What are you doing here, FP?" She questioned, hands on her hips. 

He wanted to roll his eyes, but he did not want to irritate Alice. Something had changed between now and their conversation three weeks ago, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. 

"Alice, I thought we had an agreement. One: that we weren't right, and two: that our kids deserved a chance. So please tell me why my son has been sulking around avoiding Betty like the plague?"

Alice winced at the sound of his accusation, guilt spreading across her face. She crossed her arms, and leaned against the doorframe. Alice was clearly avoiding his question.

FP leaned in, tilting his head and clearly demanding an answer. 

"Ali, please." He pleaded. 

"Because I'm selfish.” She said curtly, still avoiding his gaze.

She blinked, a tiny tear stuck in her eye. In embarrassment, she quickly wiped it away. If there was anything Alice hated, it was showing weakness.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Ali.” FP said gently.

“We never got a fair shot at their age, and it's been a swirl of emotion...I want my daughter to be happy but I'm still chasing the ghost of us...and I slipped." 

She looked away, embarrassed at her childishness. Alice was so tired of being weak. She was also tired of failing. First she failed Polly by holding on too tight, then she failed Hal by being unfaithful. She failed Betty by being selfish, she failed FP by refusing to let go - worst of all she failed herself. 

FP observed her face. She was clearly remorseful. Even though he wanted to be angry with her, he couldn’t. Part of him, for just a split second, wanted to do the same thing when he was talking to Betty.

“In another life…” He said, gently placing his hand to her arm. She placed her hand on top of his and nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s fix this then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alice and FP made it back to the Jones residence, talking through all different scenarios. They discussed having a sit down talk, talking to them one on one again, forcing a “last family supper”, but nothing seemed to fit.

Just as Alice was about to suggest another option, they heard three knocks on his door. He got up to answer the door and was not so surprised at the scene that lay before him. Standing on his doorstep were Veronica and Cheryl with venomous looks pointed towards Archie. 

A haunting smile spread across Cheryl's lips as she pushed Archie towards the door. 

"Say what you did, Ginger Judas."

The red headed boy couldn't even look FP in the eye as he spoke. 

"I messed up, FP. I may have blackmailed Jug about Betty and him." He said sheepishly, as he kicked his undone laces on his Converses. 

FP rolled his eyes and motioned for them to come in. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So basically, the two of you…” Cheryl said accusingly, while gesturing towards Alice and Archie. “Have committed crimes against Bughead.” 

Alice shook her head at the teenage girl. “This isn’t helpful Cheryl. What can we do to help them speak to each other?”

Veronica sighed. “The last time they were this avoidant of each other was in middle school.”

Archie nodded, chuckling as he recalled memory. “Jug had punched Betty’s first boyfriend. They stopped speaking for a week and –“ 

“And we locked them in a closet.” Cheryl finished.

 

* * *

 

_Jughead had agreed to meet Veronica at The Pembrooke, aka the Lodge’s “second home” used for functions and parties only. He was sure that he was going to get a long lecture from his brunette friend._

_He entered her bedroom, and there she was sitting prim and proper at her antique desk._

_“Ronnie, lay it on me.”_

_Veronica removed her glasses (which were used only as an accessory), and shook her head._

_“I don’t need to. Betty will.”_

_Before Jughead could react, he was grabbed by the waist by his best friend._

_“Seriously, Arch?”_

_“Sorry, Juggie.” Archie declared before dragging him into Veronica’s walk-in closet._

 

* * *

 

 

 “After an hour, we heard giggling.”

Cheryl raised her eyebrows. “We all know why they were giggling.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Get your mind of the gutter, Cher.”

Alice and FP glared at the trio, wordless. They certainly did not want to hear about their children’s exploits with each other.

Noticing the tension, Archie stepped forward, breaking the silence. “Anyhow, our point is. It might work.” He finished.

FP snorted. “We are not locking our children in a closet, Alice.” He said, glancing at his ex-wife for back-up.

Alice didn’t laugh. Instead she rested her chin on her folded hands, thinking deeply before tilting her head. “Well…”

FP furrowed his brow, not believing his ears. “You’re not serious, Ali.”

“I’m just saying the kids may have a point. Those two are very stubborn. They take after us.”

The infamous love triangle looked at each other conspiratorially, before turning their gaze to FP.

“It’s four against one, old man.” Cheryl declared.

FP just sighed.

 

* * *

 

“Arch. Where are you?” Jughead called as he entered the Pembrooke.

About an hour ago, Archie begged him to come to the Pembrooke so that they could talk it out. Jughead begrudgingly agreed. He was angry with Archie, but he was not used to being mad this long. It just wasn’t part of the DNA of their relationship. He was used to a quick fight, followed by hours and hours of playing video games. 

He wandered up and down the halls, and could not find him. He thought he would be on the 1st floor, but he was nowhere to be found.

 _I swear to god that he better not be hooking up with Ronnie…_  

In frustration, he walked up the stairs, searching for his familiar red hair.

_That fucker better be here._

“Archie…here boy!” He said jokingly. 

He opened the door, meeting the questioning eyes of his three best friends. They were all standing in front of Veronica’s bed, looking nervous.

“Well, never thought I’d see the day where you three decided to live out as a throuple. Well, better late than never.” He said sarcastically.

There was silence, before Archie stepped forward. – face clearly guilty.

“What did you do now, Arch?” He questioned.

The red-head looked down and shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry about blackmailing you…and I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.

Jughead looked at him, clearly confused. “Wait, what do you mean?”

Before the raven-haired boy could question further, Archie grabbed him by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“What the fuck, Arch?” What are you doing?” He said incredulously, convinced it was a joke.

“Sorry, Juggie. For your own good.” Veronica said.

Jughead’s eyes widened, as he realized what was about to happen. “Seriously guys?”

He started to fight back but it was too late. Veronica had opened her walk in closet, revealing a sitting Betty. Quickly, Archie shoved him in, quickly closing the door before the two could escape.

“And don’t come out until you are doing that weird banter foreplay thing!” Cheryl shouted on the other side of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been an hour and Betty still refused to look at him. They sat on opposites sides of the closet, not even looking at each other. There was an obvious tension in the air, and neither of them wanted to break it.

The truth was, Jughead wanted to talk to Betty, but he had no words to say. He had pushed her away for a reason, but he immediately felt regret over it.

“You are absolutely ridiculous. Sitting here, acting like you are all hurt.” Betty said abruptly, breaking the silence.

 

* * *

 

  _“Oh, hey Betts.” Jughead said sheepishly, as he plopped down next to her in the closet._

_The blonde narrowed her eyes, clearly seething over his presence._

_“Don’t act all innocent, Forsythe.”_

_Jug put his hand over his heart. “I’m sorry that I made things complicated for you, Betts.” His voice trailed, as he noticed her surprise at her apology. “However, I’m not sorry for punching that Nate Archibald wannabe straight in the jaw.”_

_“I knew it was too good to be true.” Betty muttered, immediately turning away from him._

_He gently put his hand on Betty’s shoulder, coaxing her to look at him. “Betts, he was telling everyone in the locker room that you two had sex.”_

_The blonde let out a sigh, letting the realization sink in. “You didn’t have to punch him, Juggie. I can defend my own honor.”_

_He nodded in agreement. “I know you can, but the fact of the matter is no one speaks about one of my best friends that way. I would have done it for Arch, Cher, and Veronica.”_

_She nodded in agreement, before turning to him. “We haven’t even kissed, Jug.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I actually feel super lame about it. I mean Cher, Veronica, and Arch have – you’re not even a virgin.” She said, with clear embarrassment laced in her voice. “I’m going to die alone.”_

_Jughead snorted. “You’re fourteen, Betts. Plus, you’re the hottest girl in our class.”_

_“You’re one of my best friends, you’re supposed to say that.” She countered._

_Jughead ignored her, and took her hands into his. “I also have eyes, and trust me. You are the hottest girl in the class."_

_Betty looked down, feeling the blush tinge her cheeks. “Juggie…”_

_With a small smile, Jughead leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers._

 


End file.
